


To The Diner

by in_the_next_life



Series: The Sweethearts Collection [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_next_life/pseuds/in_the_next_life
Summary: The two pairs had plans to go to the same place, so why not go all together?





	To The Diner

Shockingly enough, it was Roxas who was the first to arrive.

 

They had all planned on a diner date, relatively early in the morning to justify the fact that they were mostly going to get breakfast there.

 

Early for Hayner, at least, who he knew would be the last to show.

 

Of course, knowing that Roxas was there first probably meant he was lacking on sleep, something that the others would surely pick up on without him having to say so. He knew Xion and Olette woke up early to do  _ sports things,  _ something he scrunched his nose up at every time in playful disgust, and they would surely be showing up soon if that were the case still.

 

So it was a surprise to him when the girls showed up, sans work out gear, bundled up comfortably and Olette in such a way that Roxas found very endearing. He and Xion preferred the fall time meaning too many layers weren’t fully necessary, being more used to chilly weather especially at nights, where Olette and Hayner loved the summertime, and they weren’t quite as prepared for the cold.

 

Kisses were shared between the three, and Xion sat besides Roxas, across from Olette, and reached out for Roxas’ hand underneath the table. Olette offered hers across the table, which Xion quickly took as well, smiling down at the set of silverware placed in front of her.

 

Though Hayner had yet to arrive, the trio ordered their drinks, Olette getting orange juice, Roxas his typical coffee, and Xion with simple water. 

 

They chatted about nothing, about how Xion’s dog was doing, with the always present sentence of  _ Pluto is such a good boy _ from her, and the other two talking about their roommates’ cats. They chatted about how Olette managed to get Hayner to go shopping with her recently, and Roxas was more impressed than Xion was, due to knowing their history with that little habit of hers. Roxas’ sleeping habits were brought up, which he expected the second they came in, scolded for the bags under his eyes and he could only shrug.

 

There’s a loud noise from behind him, and he nearly choked on his coffee when a hand smacked down in the center of Roxas’ back, indicating that Hayner had finally decided to arrive. He kissed each of the girls, and jokingly protested when Roxas moved to get one as well, but relented long enough to humor him.

 

“I just don’t see why you always get so weird about kissing me. We’ve been dating since high school.” 

 

“Ah, I’m just givin’ you a hard time. You know I love rustlin’ your feathers.”

 

Roxas rolled his eyes, doubtful that that was the only reason and not the usual  _ that’s too gay, Roxas _ answer that he’d get whenever he tried to be romantic in public. Of course, he knew that was a joke as well, but it certainly did the job at agitating him.

 

Hayner ordered a coke the second he was able to, and Olette rolled her own eyes at him now, ready to get on his case about his eating habits this time, but he was quick at changing the subject onto how well he slept and how, despite that, he wished they’d pick a different time to meet up. 

 

“But it’s Valentine’s Day. You know everything is going to be packed later on.” Xion reasoned, and Hayner groaned before running a hand through his still unbrushed hair.

 

He’s about to complain some more when Roxas kicked across the table at where Hayner was sitting, getting him right in the shin which pulled a curse from him. Roxas merely snickered while the girls sighed, exasperated by how the boys were acting.

 

Olette shifted her hand from Xion’s to Hayner’s, who rubbed his thumb along her knuckles idly and they took a silent moment to check out the menu before their waitress returned.

 

Hayner was the first to order, claiming that he wanted a burger which got him looks from all three, with Roxas checking at a non-existent watch on his wrist to show how ridiculous that was at this time in the morning.

 

“Well hey, it’s a diner! They do things all day, and they sound so good.”

 

Olette got an omelette with veggies and a side of fruit to share with Xion, who decided on eggs, sunny-side up with bacon and toast, while Roxas went light with biscuits and gravy. 

 

“And look, you all got breakfast? You can have that whenever you want.”

 

“Yeah? Maybe we all wanted breakfast.”

 

He didn’t have much to say to that.

 

They shared laughs while they waited for their food, over the simplest things that wouldn’t make sense to anybody else due to how close they all were with each other. Xion made a joke at Hayner’s expense that nearly made him blow soda out of his nose, which only made Roxas and Olette laugh harder. 

 

They were positively obnoxious in the nearly empty diner, but they only found themselves growing fonder of each other despite it all. 

 

“Hey,” Olette started after a moment, rubbing at one of her eyes after calming down from another fit of laughter. “Thank you all for coming out with me. I love you three so much.”

 

“We love you too,” Roxas and Xion said nearly in tandem, but Hayner crossed his arms behind his head and grinned.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“Oh, come on. You love us too, you know you do.” Roxas said, and he twisted up his lips in thought, looking up at the ceiling before his eyes swept across the other three.

 

“Yeah. I guess I do.”


End file.
